I.F.T.
"I.F.T." is the third episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Teaser In a flashback sequence, Hank's DEA informant, the late Tortuga, is holding court at a seedy Mexican cantina. Tortuga receives a birthday present — a large tortoise — from "El Jefe," his boss. "It's perfect!" says Tortuga, delighted until the boss writes "HOLA DEA" on the reptile's back. The Cousins step out of a back room. One holds Tortuga down as the other cuts off his head with a machete. Summary Mike, watching Walt from outside his house after the Cousins' clandestine visit, phones to report that Walt is still alive. "I'm assuming Saul Goodman doesn't need to know," he says. Skyler arrives home to find Walt. "It's my house too, Skyler, and I'm staying," Walt tells her. Skyler threatens to call the police to remove him. "This family is everything to me," Walt says. "Without it, I have nothing to lose." Skyler asks the dispatcher to send officers immediately. Walt calmly grades papers. Returning home, Walter, Jr. is elated to see his father. The two are catching up when the doorbell rings. "You called the cops on Dad?" Walter, Jr. asks Skyler. Walt is trespassing, she tells one of the officers. He replies that because her husband hasn't behaved violently and the couple isn't legally separated or divorced, Walt has the right to remain. "I haven't been the most attentive husband lately," Walt confesses while feeding Holly a bottle. The officer indicates that Skyler needs to "help me out" if she wants Walt removed. "Is it possible maybe he's broken any laws?" he asks. Skyler doesn't respond. "It's my mom's fault," Walter, Jr. tells the other officer. "My dad, he is a great guy." The officers leave. "Don't blame your mother for this," Walt tells his son. "Welcome home," Skyler says, as she takes Holly from Walt's arms. Jesse sits alone on the floor in his empty house, calliing Jane's old cell phone number to hear the sound of her voice on the voicemail greeting. Saul pays Jesse a visit. "If you get the maestro cooking again," Saul proposes, "I'll make it worth your while." After Saul departs, Jesse resumes repeatedly dialing Jane's number to hear her voice. Hank, out with Gomez, informs his partner that "El Paso wants me back." The Cousins escort "Tio" to a meeting with Gus Fring and Juan Bolsa — the man Tortuga called "El Jefe." Bolsa introduces Tio as Don Salamanca and the two men as Tuco's cousins. Bolsa says that Walt betrayed Tuco, and that "Blood must be repaid by blood." Gus requests that they postpone vengeance until his business with Walt is concluded. Tio rings his bell furiously in response. Privately, Bolsa warns Gus to finish the business with Walt quickly, "Or you risk losing the good graces of the cartel." As for the Cousins, Bolsa can't guarantee they'll delay exacting revenge. Walt, sleeping on the floor of Holly's bedroom, wakes up when he hears his daughter crying in Skyler's room. Walt asks if he can help, but Skyler doesn't respond. When he asks to use her bathroom, she remains silent. Frustrated, he urinates in the kitchen sink. Skyler updates her lawyer about Walt's return home. "Give me all the facts," the lawyer encourages, reminding Skyler that attorney-client privilege ensures the confidentiality of anything she discloses. "My husband makes meth," says Skyler. "Sue your husband for divorce immediately," the lawyer advises. "Let me go to the police," she continues. "This is a no-brainer." Skyler hesitates. "I don't want my son to find out that his father is a criminal," she says, adding that Walt has terminal lung cancer. "I can't see why I should lay all this on my family when things may resolve themselves on their own." At a dive bar, Hank tells Gomez that errands and packing are delaying his return to El Paso. "Come on, man," Gomez says. "I'd be dying to get back in the action." Hank suffers an anxiety attack in the bathroom, then leaves to stash his gun in his SUV. Returning to the bar, he picks a fight with two "dirtballs," repeatedly bashing one man's head against the floor before finally identifying himself as DEA. That night, a forlorn Jesse repeatedly calls Jane's voicemail until he hears a new message: The number is no longer in service. The next morning in the desert, inside the RV, Jesse prepares to start cooking meth. At home, Walt leaves a duffel bag of cash in full view. "Can we talk?" he asks Skyler when she discovers it. At the DEA, Gomez tells Hank the ASAC wants to see him. As far as their boss knows, the suspects attacked Hank while Gomez was outside, calling for backup. Gomez tells Hank that he didn't mention in his report "that you left your gun under the seat before you went back inside." Back at home, Walt tells Skyler that his money will put the kids through college and cover the mortgage and other expenses after he's gone. "All of the sacrifices that I have made for this family," he says, "will be for nothing if you don't accept what I've earned." Later at Beneke, Skyler touches Ted's shoulder. They kiss. "Are your kids home?" she asks. When Skyler returns home that evening, Walter, Jr. and Louis are watching TV while Walt cooks dinner. "I feel good about our talk this morning," Walt tells Skyler. He's eager to hear how she feels, he continues. "Honesty is good. Don't you think?" "I fucked Ted," Skyler tells him, then calls the boys to dinner, leaving Walt speechless. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring * Jonathan Banks as Mike Guest Stars * Danny Trejo as Tortuga * Daniel Moncada and Luis Moncada as The Cousins * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Mark Margolis as Tio Salamanca * Julie Dretzin as Pamela * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Stoney Westmoreland as Cop * Caleb Jones as Louis * James Espinoza as Bartender * Daniel Champine as Gay Rookie Officer * Shari Rhodes as Bingo lady * Keith Jardine as Suspected Drug Dealer. * Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis (voice only) Trivia *The animated show that Walt Jr. and his friend are watching is an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''from season six titled: "Chick Magnet " The character on screen was Master Shake. *"I.F.T" = "I Fucked Ted." *The seconds hand on the clock over the copy machine at Beneke Fabricators is not moving. *One of the "dirtballs" Hank gets into a fight with is played by mixed martial artist, Keith Jardine, who formerly fought in the UFC. Featured Music *'"Loaded for Bear"' by The Amboy Dukes *'"Tush"''' by ZZ Top Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes